Gift
by KeiChanz
Summary: Rin has a gift for her Lord Sesshomaru.


Alright, so first off, I just wanna say that this little drabble was inspired by a fanart I found on DeviantArt by the artist **Lesleigh63.** I was watching the episode Jaken Falls Ill and it made me wanna go find some cute pictures of Sesshomaru and Rin, and I found this one:

(http): / / www. deviantart (dot com) / art / Sesshomaru-and-Rin-Flowers-1-62699849

Take out the spaces and copy paste it your browser. ^_^ And sorry, the only way I could get the http in there is if I put it in parentheses. It''s cute and I just _had_ to write something about it!

So this is dedicated to you **Lesleigh63**, for inspiring me and getting my creative juices flowing again! I hope you enjoy it. ^_^

**-X-**

**Gift **

An imposing figure with long sterling hair lay dozing against the trunk of a massive tree, a train of white fur bunched up behind him serving as a cushion to protect against the harsh bark of the tree. An armor-clad chest slowly rose and fell with each steady breath; the scents of the forest, fresh water and flora assaulted his senses with each intake. All was quiet, the only sound being those associated with nature.

The floral aroma suddenly grew stronger and a new scent reached him however he made no move to acknowledge the newcomer. They were no threat to someone was powerful as he, and he doubted their intentions were harmful anyway. So he remained still, curious despite himself, and several moments passed by before he heard any movement.

A head of dark hair popped up from behind a nearby fallen log and large, mischievous cinnamon eyes peered at the lounging form a few yards in front of her. A giggle bubbled up from her lips, and she hurriedly smashed her hand against her mouth, hoping her target hadn't heard her. When he didn't move, a sigh of relief escaped her and very quietly she crept over the fallen log and landed on the ground with a soft grunt. She released another involuntary giggle and silently – at least to her ears – slinked along the ground toward her target, clutching something soft and pink in her tiny hands.

Finally reaching the figure donned in white, the small girl closely peered at his face to see if he really was sleep, and satisfied that he was indeed none-the-wiser to her shenanigans, a tiny hand reached forward and carefully snagged a strand of long white hair, flicking her gaze to his face every few seconds to be sure he remained asleep while she carried out her plan. She had wanted to do this for a very long time, but had never been able to seize an opportunity to do so. Her Lord very rarely stopped their journeys to rest, and she figured now was her best chance!

Soft little giggles continued to leak past her lips as she deftly weaved the pleasant smelling pink things into the soft strands of silver, a bright, proud smile spreading across her features. After she was done, they would match! So couldn't wait to see his reaction when he awoke!

Her tongue poked out the side of her mouth in concentration as she gave her project a few finishing touches to make sure it was perfect. A moment later she was finally done and she smiled brilliantly, nodding in satisfaction. There! She was sure he was going to love her gift!

Giggling again, Rin glanced lovingly at the handsome face relaxed in sleep and she leaned up to press a soft kiss to his cheek before darting away, giggling, once more hiding behind the log and peeking over the top, hoping he'd wake up soon.

Once he was sure the little rascal was once again "hidden" from view, eyes the color of the sun fluttered open and he wasted no time in glancing down at his shoulder.

Sesshomaru wasn't at all surprised to find a lock of his hair expertly braided and with little pink flowers weaved within the strands. He stared at his charge's handiwork for a moment more and then swiftly turned his gaze to the head of dark hair poking up from behind a log. Rin squeaked and ducked behind the wood. A deep rumble sounded from within his chest and it could almost be mistaken as laughter as wide brown eyes peered over at him again, and this time she beamed at him, giggled pleasantly and danced away, the sound of her laughter trailing behind her.

Honey-colored eyes watched as she danced away to no doubt torment his vassal and unbeknownst to him his eyes softened. He hadn't missed the way her own hair was plaited, decorated with the same pink flowers and with a single blossom tucked behind her ear.

His eyes lazily gazed down at his own braid and he lifted a hand to brush his fingertips against the delicate petals. Hn.

It was…acceptable.

An hour later the group was traveling once more and Rin beamed up at her Lord from beside him, admiring the pink blossoms woven into his hair.

She was glad he liked her gift.

**-X-**

_D'aaaaawwwwwww._

So this is my first ever Sesshomaru/Rin fanfic. ^_^ I absolutely _adore_ this pairing, however _**only**_ in the father/daughter sense. Anything else is just…weird.

Anyway, since this _is_ my first Sess/Rin fanfic, I realize that I don't have must practice in characterizing Sesshomaru, but I hope I portrayed him well enough.

Also, I'm thinking about making this into a series of cute little drabbles concerning the relationship between the two of them. I'm only thinking about it though; nothing is concrete yet since I'm not that confident in portraying him. I suppose we'll see.

I hoped you enjoyed this cute little snippet. ^_^


End file.
